Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe
Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe is a very horrible shame for the Nintendo 666. It is a Mario shame where everyone's cardboard (Except Crump Lord, who is Paper, and Scissors Man, which is really a giant pair of Scissors). The goal of the game is to collect all of the Cardboard Stars and defeat Shadow Queen, the final villain of the game. This game was rated M due to swearing, blood, and the fact Peach took a shower without a curtain and told the ending at the start of the game, which made the shame horrible. Story One day Mario and Luigi receive mail from Peach that she traveled to Banditsville to find a lengendary treasure and told the ending of this shame!. They decide to come, however Luigi receives mail for a trip to a place called the Waffle Kingdom. Mario goes with himself, only to find that Peach isn't there. The ghost of Toadsworth comes and says she's kidnapped by a lone Goomba. However, before doing anything, the Crump Lord and Goombella show up, and Mario has to fight the evil paper. However, it isn't as easy, as Goombella's giving lame tutorial tips. After winning a tough battle (The Crump Lord has one HP.) Mario wins, and Goombella decides to join him in their search for Peach. After seeing the clogged Warp Pipe of some guy's house as well as meeting some Goomba, Mario and Goombella fight a giant Blooper. They bump into the Koopalings on purpose and beat them up and throw them into milk after a long borning battle. They go into a pipe, which leads them to a flowery meadow which they frolic in. They meet a Koopa Troopa known as Koops, and he says he lost two rocks in the shape of the Moon and the Sun. Mario helped him find them and when they found them, Mario noticed two holes in the shapes of the Stones, and puts them in the holes. Suddenly, a pipe to Hooktail's Castle appeared, and they went there. When meeting the Dragon, Mario notices a Cricket is in his hat and he puts it on Hooktail. Because of this, she fainted, and she coughed up some Cardboard Star, and they take it as an award. On the way back to Banditsville, they get attacked by Gloombario because he wants Cheese. after being defeated, he leaves his Crackers behind. Meanwhile, Peach is in some top secret uber base. She is VERY filthy, so she takes a shower (With no curtain. However, it turns out the developers were lazy about this part, so the rest of Peach's body was entirely invisible. Seriously, like Oxygen!). However, Some computer known as TEC-ZZ is spying on her. When she returns to her room, she sees an open door, and goes through it. After walking through a hallway and entering another door, she meets the badly programmed computer. Somehow, it talked to her, yet it said random stuff like "I like Pie!" and "I hate Pie" for no reason. She used it too send a badly written Email to Mario, yet it was unknowningly sent to Grodus the Sir. Review Most people have gave this shame a rating of extremely horrible, with the best rating being -4 burnt-out stars. Prequel Cardboard MarioCategory:Shames Category:Shames that should have not been made(EVER!)